Chapter 37: The Body of a Criminal
Synopsis As Lan Fan watches on Lin Yao questions Barry about how his soul was put into a suit of armor, but Barry doesn't have a clue and all the researchers who did know are now dead. It's at this point that Barry remembers that Lin also knows Alphonse who might be a better source of information requiring the soul swapping technique. Lin decides to go find Al leaving Barry and Lan Fan with Vato Falman who is beside himself since everyone is ignoring him. Next, we see Roy Mustang on the phone flirting with a girl named Elizabeth. Everyone in the office is shocked that Col. Mustang is openly flirting while at work, but apparently oblivious to this Roy makes plans to go fishing with Elizabeth. At the hotel, Al and Winry are busy oiling his armor while they discuss what the brothers' next moves might be. Winry is a bit surprised when the boys ask for her advice and then ends up telling them how scared she is that they might not come back one of these times. A knock is heard at the door and when Edward answers Major Armstrong belts him a good one, grabs him by the nape of the neck, and hauls him away stating they're off to Resemboul to have his automail fixed. As Ed is being hauled away Lin shows up. Col. Mustang's conversation with his lady friend is continuing, but what at first seems to be an innocent conversation is slowly being revealed to be more as we begin to see clandestine operations unfolding. Back at the safehouse where Barry and Vato are busy being not busy Barry detects a presence, but is unsure what it is. Turns out it's Barry's body that's been drawn to its original soul. Vato tries to draw a bead on Barry's body, but can't manage to. Barry is also battling the body. Lan fan senses what seems to be a large group approaching. A masked assailant bursts in, but instead of attacking them, actually starts assisting them in repelling Barry's body. They take the fight outside despite the possibility there may be more attackers waiting for them. Vato finally recognizes the masked fighter as Lt. Havoc. Despite being outside there is a strong odor coming from Barry's body. The body is starting to get the upper hand, but just in the nick of time, a shot rips through the creatures hand. It turns out Riza Hawkeye has been perched high in a tower nearby and has just sniped the body. She is also in contact with Roy Mustang via radio and it turns out that the Elizabeth that Col. Mustang has been talking to all day has really been her with Fuery patching through the phone call to the radio. Barry comes to the conclusion that when his souled was ripped from his body that the researchers had placed some lab animals soul in his old body. Now that body is looking for its original soul. It has become apparent to Barry that his old body and its new soul are not compatible which is resulting in his body rotting away. He decides he wants to chop it up, but Havoc won't let him. Riza sees the argument from afar and relays that info to Roy, but before she can continue the conversation Gluttony attacks her. She manages to get a shot off, but it doesn't appear to have any effect. Lan Fan surprises Envy who is perched nearby and they prepare to fight. Roy and Riza lose contact and Roy fears the worst as he races to help. Chapter Notes * Roy Mustang's unit has been working undercover preparing an ambush for those that might be coming after Barry the Chopper. Manga Chapters Category:Chapters